Support is requested for the next annual meeting of the American Society for Neurochemistry beginning with the 2005 meeting to be held in Madison, Wisconsin from June 24-29, 2005. To accommodate the breadth of neurochemistry as well as cellular and molecular neurobiology, and to provide in-depth expositions of articular topics, the ASN programs traditionally build its scientific program around 4 interwoven, but distinct, themes. 1. Building the Nervous System: Sessions in this theme address the neurobiology of stem cells, the generation of cell diversity, elaboration of neuronal cytoarchitecture, specificity of synapse formation and the role of growth factors during development. 2. Metabolism and Cell and Molecular Neuroscience: Sessions under this theme deal with basic mechanisms applicable in a wide range of health issues ranging form metabolism to neurotransmitter function and from cell motility to molecular cell structure. 3. Glial Mechanisms and Injury: The crucial role of non-neuronal cells in neural development and pathogenesis are explored in sessions that address basic glial biology and the role of the glia in diseases such as Multiple Sclerosis, Alzheimer's Disease, and CNS injury. 4. Neuronal Degeneration and Disease: This theme continues to be an important focus of ASN meetings. Sessions address the molecular mechanisms of neurodegeneration, the role of inflammation, and the contributions of neurotransmitters to the disease state. These themes have been selected to increase our understanding of the cellular and molecular bases of neural development and disease. NIH support for previous meetings of the ASN has been invaluable for supporting the high quality ASN scientific programs and for making these programs accessible to graduate students, postdoctoral researchers, junior faculty and minorities.